Big Changes
by Navy2004
Summary: What if Harry didn't live with the Dursleys? What if he knew everything from the start? Rated PG13 just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but the story line is mine. 

This is my first fic so be easy please. I know it is short right now but I will post a new chapter when I get some reveiws.

Big Changes 

Chapter 1

Before Lily and James died and before Harry was born James had a really good pal named Logos and they promised each other that if something were to happen to the other one they would help each other out in any way possible. So needless to say when Lily and James died leaving behind Harry, Logos went racing after baby Harry. Unfortunately Hagrid got there first and took him away. Logos followed him using his elfish powers and when everything was said and done and when Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid had left baby Harry on the doorstep of #3 private drive Logos took action and swooped in, took Harry and disappeared to the elfish realm. He wanted to help Harry as much as he could. He never got married and he didn't have any children of his own so he had no idea how to raise him. He went to a friend of his, Brent, and asked him what to do.

"You see, I saved him from a horrible fate but for one I don't know how to raise him and two I don't know how to help him more," he explained in a hurry.

"Slow down. Okay well raising a child just comes natural. Trust me I have 4 kids and I am doing fine. It is not like kids come with instruction manuals. You will get the hang of it. And the way you can help him is be a good person and when he is old enough to understand tell him what happened to his real parents. If you wanted to you could turn him into and elf," Brent explained.

"How would that help him? And how would I do that?" Logos asked, nervously glancing at the baby in the basket.

"Well it would help him by increasing his magic abilities and skills. Making him more powerful. As for how to do it you give him some of this medicine in his bottle every night for a month and by the end of the month he will be turned," Brent said as he held out the medicine.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do with out you." Logos took the medicine from Brent and hurried home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. The story line is mine though.

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Ten years later Harry received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying he was enrolled and was expected to be on the train on September first.

" Father," he said looking up from the letter across the table at Elfgor. " How is it possible that I am an elf and a wizard?"

" Well as I explained earlier, you parents were a witch and a wizard and I am an elf, so that makes you both."

" Are you sure I am an elf?" Harry questioned.

Elfgor sighed, " Yes I am sure my son. Now please go get ready for we must go pick up your school things."

" Father . . ."

" Yes? Is something bothering you?" He knew it was stupid to ask because he knew there was.

" Yes, I was wondering where are we going to get all these things?"

" In Diagon Alley. Now go gather your things and we shall leave."

Harry ran up to his room and changed into his travelling clothes and grabbed his bag and went back downstairs.

Soon after they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They went through the pub, most people stopped to watch as he passed. This made Harry slightly uncomfortable but he tried to ignore them. They went outback and Elfgor opened the stone archway into Diagon Alley.

" Okay son, I have some things to pick up. You can go get your school things and meet me back here in three hours."

" Okay father," Harry said looking all around him. Elfgor handed him a bag of gold and then went off. Harry looked down at his school list to see what he needed.

Uniform,

Three sets of work robes (black)

One plain hat for daywear (Black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black, silver fasteninings)

Course Books,

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter size 2), 1 set of glass of crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales.

Students may also bring a cat, rat, toad or owl.

Harry looked around at all the shops around him. He headed over to a shop called Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. He went inside and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light after being outside. People were still looking at him and whispering. He knew why of course. Elfgor had told him when he was about 6 what had happened to his real parents and that he was famous in the wizarding world. But he didn't think he could ever get used to everyone staring at him. A witch dressed in mauve come over to him, " Hogwarts also m'dear?" she asked kindly.

" Yes." He said nervously looking around. She took him back to fit him for robes and he saw another boy standing on a stool with a black robe on that was way to long for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters but the story plot is mine.

Chapter 3 Things change

After Harry had left Madam Malkin's and had his robes he went over and picked up his books and equipment. That boy in Madam Malkins had him thinking. He hated the boy's attitude but he kind of thought he had a cute look. He was confused at this point and didn't know whether he should mention this to his father or not. He decided that he would keep it to himself and that it was nothing. Maybe it was just he not used to being around other wizarding children, being an elf he had grown up with all elf friends. He decided no to worry about it as he headed to the wand shop. When he went inside there was no one in sight. Instead there was shelves full of boxes, it looked more like a library than a wand shop. But how would he know how wand shops look? He had never been in one before.

" Um, hello? I am supposed to get a wand for school," he said, hoping for some kind of response as he looked around.

" I was wondering when you would show up, Mr. Potter." Said an unknown voice from somewhere in the shelves. Then suddenly a man appeared from the stacks and was looking at Harry. He had a box in his hands that was skinny and white. " Shall we try to find you the right wand then?" he asked. He opened the box and handed Harry the wand. Harry took it and looked at it.

" Well, give it a wave then," said Mr. Ollivander. Harry waved it a little and some boxes flew off the shelves. He quickly put it on the desk in front of him.

" No? Okay not a problem, lets try this one then," he said handing Harry another wand. Harry took it and waved it also. It caused a birdcage to tumble off a nearby shelf and the owl flew away in fright. He put this one with the other wand.

After they had tried almost all the wands he was about to give up when Mr. Ollivander came over with another box.

" I wonder . . .," He said taking the lid off the box and looking at the wand. He handed Harry the wand and he took it. As soon as he did he felt a certain warmth emitting from the wand into his hand and it shot sparks into the air in many different colors.

" Very curious, very curious indeed." Muttered Mr. Ollivander.

" What is curious, if you don't mind me asking?"

" The phoenix that supplied the core for your wand gave just one other feather, the wizard that got it did great things, horrible but great things. I suspect that you will be a great wizard someday Mr. Potter. That wand gave you that scar," he said pointing at his forehead. Harry touched his scar and was slightly unnerved for a moment. After a moment of silence Harry paid Mr. Ollivander and thanked him and then left the shop placing the wand carefully back in the box and then in his bag with his other school things. He looked at his watch and saw he had an hour till he had to meet his father back at the pub. He saw a bunch of kids huddled around a shop window and went over to see what they were looking at. There was a broom in the window with Nimbus Two-Thousand written on the side.

" So we meet again I see," said a voice next to him. He looked over and saw the blond haired boy from the robe shop.

" Draco Malfoy," he said extending his hand for Harry to shake. " I of course, already know who you are. You're Harry Potter." Harry nodded his head and shook Draco's hand.

His watch beeped telling him he had half an hour to find the pub where he was to meet his father.

" It was nice to meet you but I must go find the leaky cauldron now," he said leaving. But Draco followed him.

" I know where it is if you want me to help you," he said looking over at Harry.

" Okay, that would be great." He said glad to have met someone that would help him.

" I didn't know Harry Potter was an elf, I thought you were a purebred wizard," Draco said causally making his way through the crowd.

" My parents were both magical and went to Hogwarts. But my adoptive father is an elf. That makes me both wizard and elf. I don't think it is a bad thing, is it?" he asked following him through the crowd. They finally reached the leaky cauldron and Draco turned to him, " I don't think it is a bad thing. On the contrary I think it makes you even more attractive," he said then disappeared back into the crowd leaving Harry stunned.

He didn't have much time to think about it though because right at that moment his father came through the crowd.

" Happy Birthday Harry," he said handing him a snowy owl in a cage.

" Wow, you bought me an owl? So cool, it said on my list I could bring one to school with me, so I can, can't I?" He asked looking at the owl, who was sleeping with her head in her wings.

" Yes you may take her to school with you. That way you can write to me while you are there. You can tie the letter to her leg and she will take the letter to who ever you are writing to." Elfgor said looking down at him and smiling.


End file.
